


Afterlife Adventures

by Bird_Of_Scarlet



Series: The End is Only the Beginning [3]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Afterlife, Afterlife AU, Alternate Universe, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, lots of comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_Of_Scarlet/pseuds/Bird_Of_Scarlet
Summary: A collection of short stories following the shenanigans our resident dead friends get up to in the afterlife.Based on and a sequel to "The One Life you can't Live."





	1. Pick-Me-Up {Part One}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yo, Rosanna, you okay?"
> 
> "Pardon?"
> 
> "You looked like you saw a ghost all of a sudden. Apart from us, of course."
> 
> "I'm good..."
> 
> -
> 
> Sometimes love finds a way.

_I  love you._

_I love you too Ro. I'll miss you..._

"I miss you too..."

"What was that Ro?"

"Oh- nothing!"

Had she been talking to herself again? She quickly went back to picking the apples from the higher branches, perched on Safiya's shoulders to reach a height neither of them could manage on their own. She looked around at the others, all picking various fruits from the tall trees bordering the 20s estate. Though the 2016 crew claimed the rows of fruit trees weren't here originally, at least they gave Rosanna ingredients to experiment with. To one side, she could see Roi situated half way up the tree, perched between the branches, waving his hand at a hanging fruit he just couldn't quite reach. JC took the other side, standing on a stepladder, picking oranges from the leaves and tossing them down to Teala, who was dodging back and forth with a large wicker basket. On her other side she could see Liza, two trees down from her, staring intently up at the fruit, before reaching for her necktie. She frowned slightly, calling down to the girl.

"Liza, you can't throw your head up, bite the apple and then hope it falls down due to the weight."

"Why?"

" _It's not hygienic!_ "

"Fine!"

Ro could see her walk off, before sprinting back into her field of vision, leaping at the tree, and hitting a low-hanging branch neck first. The collision sent her head flying back to the floor as her body kept moving forward, hitting the ground. It lay still for a second, before it began to roll around, trying to find its missing piece.

" _Liza!"_

The head rolled slightly, before Gabbie rushed over, scooping it up and reattaching it at the neck, tying it on tightly before helping Liza back to her feet.

"How about we just ask Alex if you can stand on his shoulders? Then you'd be tall enough to reach the top."

The shorter girl grinned, before running off to the greenhouse where the others were. Gabbie just sighed, before moving back to the lemon trees one row along.

"Is she going to be okay?"

The purple-haired girl looked back at her, laughing.

"She'll be fine, she just needs to learn to take-"

_Baby steps... Ro-_

"Yo, Rosanna, you okay?"

"Pardon?"

"You looked like you saw a ghost all of a sudden. Apart from us, of course."

"I'm good..."

She hazily looked back towards her own tree, reaching forward subconsciously. She hadn't even come close to a fruit when she felts Safiya stumbled underneath her.

"Ro, you need to tell me what branch you're going for so I can walk towards it. You can't just-"

_Okay, don't lean forward!_

She went to grab onto his arm, but all she got was a fist full of leaves.

_He wasn't here._

"Ro."

_She needed to be happy for him-_

"Ro."

_You can do it Ro. Don't- don't think about it, don't think about it._

"Rosanna!"

"Huh?" She could barely hear the words escape her lips, a smile and the warm sound of a laugh in her mind, fading away, no matter how much she tried to keep a hold of them.

 "Are you feeling okay?"

This was Safiya's voice, not his. He was safe.

_Wasn't he?_

"Yeah... Yeah, why?"

"You seem out of it, do you want to take a break?"

She nodded, any parts of a person dashed from her mind, memories leaving tears in her eyes.

"Ro?"

"Yeah, okay mhmm, yeah a break sounds good."

She was gently lowered to the floor, slipping off the taller girls shoulders, but stumbling when her feet touched the ground. She felt a pair of arms steady her, helping her to sit, her back resting up against the tree trunk.

The sound of clapping brought her back to her bearings as she turned to see Alex, who was originally with the team picking berries in the greenhouse, walking forward with Liza standing on his shoulders, arms held high in the air.

"I am a **_giant_**!"

"Oh wow, that's like something out of the circus!- Oh, sorry Tim."

"Nah, it's fine, I was a badass at the tightrope anyway, so I'm not pissy about balancing acts."

"You should give us a demonstration sometime."

"I think I'll pass. Luckily, I didn't manage to split my nuts the first time but that doesn't mean it's impossible."

The figures around Ro laughed. But the joke seemed to catch half way through in her head.

_A Circus or a Carnival?_

Tim had described his near-death experience on multiple occasions, the was a tightrope walk, juggling and-

_...feats of strength, will be the victor._

Please don't let it be him...

_The Detective..._

She hoped it wouldn't get worse.

_So, these are your strong men._

It got worse.

Sure, he looked cute, but it couldn't distract her head from the burning thought that _he was about to die._

_There was no competition._

_This needed strength._

_That was Manny._

_But she wanted Matt._

"Rosanna..."

She looked up to Safiya again, that awkward smile, a silly pose, any memory being torn from her head once more.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look dizzy."

"Mhmm..."

"Do you want to rest?"

"I'm not tired..."

"You seem like you are."

Through the blur in her vision she could see the concerned look in Safiya's eyes, as if she was looking for answers.

_Why?_

She remembered seeing Matt and Colleen in the corner of her eye when she was talking to Joey.

_I trust Joey._

They didn't... They were mad and they wanted to kill him, they thought it was the right answer.

Joey was the one who brought them there, maybe he did know what was going on. If she'd learnt anything from the others, it was that no one who messed with Joey stayed around for long.

_There's not an evil bone in his body._

Then Matt died. Then Colleen.

Then he came back, but she didn't.

_They killed her._

_She killed her._

"Is she okay?"

_No she isn't, Rosanna heard her scream-_

"Ro, sweetie can you hear me?"

She shocked herself back to reality again. Safiya, and now Colleen, were huddled beside her. They almost looked scared.

"Yeah... I..."

"Okay darling we're taking you to bed. Can you pick her up?"

Safiya nodded, moving forward slightly as Ro's mind faded back to her memories.

She felt a pair of arms wrapping around her, pulling her up, she could feel the figure walking, the buzz of chatter floating around her ears.

The next thing she knew was that she was in her own room, on her bed as someone pulled the covers over her.

"Do you want Blueberry?"

Rosanna nodded weakly, her hands touching something soft and the sweet smell filled her nose.

She curled up, pulling the scented pup close to her chest.

_"Hello?"_

Her body froze, she could hear Safiya and Colleen calling out to her but all she could see was a golden glow. Hello? Who was that? The word ran through her head over and over again.

_She'd know that voice anywhere._

_Though this time it was real._

_But that's-_

-

"-just a theory, a game theory! Thanks for watching."

Matthew paused a couple seconds, before stopping the recording and slipping his headphones around his neck. He couldn't help but sigh, this was the first video he'd managed to record since getting back. Even while trying to type it up, his lack of sleep combined with his emotional distress caused him to lose track of time, only being able to somewhat keep track of the days through a mental counter of teas drunk and diapers changed. He gently closed up his laptop and pushed open the closet door, haphazardly rolling out and onto the floor.

"Steph, I'm going to take a nap!"

He heard her call back from the other room, smiling that at least she was still there. He dragged himself over to his bed, before rolling against something. He reached behind him, pulling out the soft, pink plush horse he'd been able to save all that time ago...

"Well, I guess you're here too buddy."

~

He hadn't seen Nikita since they got back.

It was only about five minutes of driving down one long road before they were stopped by another car. A man got out of the passenger side, walking over as Matt rolled down the window.

"Can I help you sir?-"

He cut himself off as he saw the symbol sewn onto the lapel of the man's smart suit.

"Mister Patrick, Miss Dragun, you'll want to come with us."

Nikita looked at him, he nodded in return. They climbed into the other car, they fell asleep, and everything after that went black. The next thing he remembered was hearing his new son, Oliver, faintly crying as Stephanie rushed into the room Matt had been kept in. He hadn't felt happiness like that in a while.

~

Matthew smiled down at the pony, holding her close to his chest.

She smelt like Strawberries. If she hadn't been given to him with a name, he just have called her 'Strawberry', almost like...

_Bye Blueberry._

He heard her voice chime through his ears. He managed to save his precious plush, but she wasn't able to.

_He didn't save her either._

Matt couldn't help but pull her closer, closing his eyes as he sank deeper under the covers.

"I miss her, Blanche... I miss all of them."

All of a sudden a feeling rushed through his veins, filling the black of his vision with a bright golden glow.

It felt like he was floating.

Like he could be a hero.

He called out into the buzz, searching around

"Hello?"

_"Matt?"_

The response left him lost for words, fumbling to grab onto the imagine that matched the sound.

_He'd know that voice anywhere._

_Though this time..._

_It was real._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaa
> 
> I'm heccing proud of that POV transition.
> 
> Also yes this part one of a short story, but hey, cliffhanger :D
> 
> It may not be chapter 2 but it will be continued
> 
> -  
> And now some notes about the story itself:
> 
> This likely won't have regular updates like TOLycL, mainly due to school but also due to the fact this is a collection of short stories, rather than one long consecutive time line. Though I'll hopefully update it whenever I get the time to write.
> 
> Notice:  
> Although this isn't technically a request book, and most stories will ideas that I came up with myself, though if there is there any specific ship/scenario/just thing that you want to see feel free to drop a comment down below. This doesn't mean I will necessarily write it, but if I like it I just might. Notice: any parings (aside from Laurex and on occasion Mortipe) will be written as "platonic, but could be read as romantic", though some may lean towards romantic, but honestly there's not going to be any grand declarations of love xD (well, maybe like one)
> 
> (That being said I do have a Roi/Teala two-parter planned so...)
> 
> ~
> 
> Either way, I hope you'll consider sticking along for the ride, but for now, feel free to comment. :D


	2. Something or Some Thing {Part One}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fair point, but you can't just walk up to them and ask them if it's something. They're probably just friends."
> 
> -
> 
> Colleen's somewhat attempts to play matchmaker in the most extravagant way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the first part of the "there but not totally cannon Roi/Teala" two parter so for those people who ship it w o o
> 
> And by people I'm looking at you BlueberryxD :>
> 
> -
> 
> Also sorry this is hella late - sleep and school do not mix apparently xD

"What now?"

Colleen turned around, looking over at Manny, who was walking behind her with an empty basket in his arms.

"Now, we get pillows, so we need to go to the lounge. I'm fairly sure someone discovered that the secret door in the carpet we found for the snake eyes leads to a bunch of spares for the room, so fingers crossed."

"Wasn't that compartment hella small?"

"Apparently it leads to underfloor storage now, so."

"Okay... But why are we even doing this again?"

" _We_  are throwing a PJ-party." She grinned back at him, spinning on her heels before continuing on, a spring in her step.

"That did not answer my question."

"It's for fun! We all deserve a fun night, right?"

Manny peered over the basket, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I know that grin Colleen, you're up to something."

She smiled innocently back at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"What are you planning?"

"It's all harmless fun!"

" _Colleen_."

"Fine. All I can say is, I'm just trying to solve the Roi-and-Teala conundrum."

"The Roi and Teala  _what_?"

"Oh come on, don't tell me it's not obvious."

Colleen liked to say she was observant, maybe not towards the important stuff, but observant none the less. She'd come to know her newer friends quite well, for the amount of time she'd known them at least, but two of them stood out. Ro and Safiya were close, that had been evident before they'd died. The "early dead squad", as they sometimes joked, had a reason to be close as well, they learned everything about this new world, for the first time, together. While JC mainly kept to himself, normally on the outskirts of the group with his generally chill demeanour, Roi and Teala seemed to be constantly buzzing about each other, from sitting together to egging the other on during a game. They almost fit into the same section where Colleen placed Alex and Lauren in her mind, as a couple, but these two didn't quite fit there, at least not  _yet_. She wondered what she'd missed between Teala's death and her own, maybe something that would give reason to how close they were. From what she remembered they hadn't interacted that much in the living world, never being in a team together for the Clowns' challenges. The only time they'd been together was when they were both poisoned, but less than fifteen minutes wasn't long enough to form that kind of bond,  _right_?

By this point, she was just trying to find out what the deal was. Though there wasn't any _typical romantic_  gestures, there was clearly an abundant amount of mutual support, an encouraging thumbs up to a celebratory hug. If Colleen did anything with this party, it would be to either find out if there was something there, or if there possibly could be, because even to her, their giddy antics were adorable.

This party was her master-plan.

Though there was one _minor problem_.

JC "I must protect these two small children" Caylen.

"Fair point, but you can't just walk up to them and ask them if it's something. They're probably just friends."

"That may just, but we can't be sure... Which is why I'm going with the next best option. To the lounge!"

-

They did manage to find a decent supply of pillows, doing a couple rounds back and forth between both their rooms, their beds becoming smothered by the piles. By the time they'd finished, the rest if the town had gathered around the motel.

"So, Colleen you said you had something planned for tonight, what's up?"

"Well, first of all, Manny and I have taken the time to set up a little scavenger hunt!"

The others seemed excited at least, she even heard a _hell yes_ coming from Roi. _So far so good_.  
   
"We have fifteen plushies spread out across the town, five red, five blue and five yellow. You're going to split up into three teams, each team gets a colour, and their first clue. When I say go, it's a race to solve your clues and then find your five plushies before the other teams do. Because Manny and I set up the hunt, we'll sit back here at the motel, and you can come to us when you're finished. So, feel free to team up amongst yourselves."

Chatter filled the group as Colleen turned to see JC still sitting on the veranda, flicking through a set of comic books he'd found the other day.

"Are you playing JC?"

"Nah, I'm going to stay here and read these, if that's okay."

"Of course!"

_Another part of her plan slotted into place._

The remaining six had paired up, and Colleen handed out a clue to each of them, watching them run off into the distance as they hurried toward their first prize. She swiftly turned back to the others.

"So, JC... How are you finding it here?"

"Pretty good."

She shuffled awkwardly, practically feeling Manny just judging her from where he was sitting. She had a question to answer.

"Hey, so, Roi and Teala, huh?"

"What about them?"

"Do they, I don't know, like each other?"

JC's eyes looked up from his comic, almost glaring at her, despite not appearing angry at all.

"They're good friends, yes?"

She shifted again, rewording her questions in her head to try and get a more solid answer out of him.

"But like, might it be a _thing_? Y'know."

"That isn't any of my businesses."

"Right, but still, how cute would that be, I mean-"

"Colleen you are not setting them up on a date."

"Not a date, no, more of a... Play-date?"

"Nope."

"I'm sure I could help Ro make some food, we can get candles-"

" _No_."

She froze, before JC just looked back at his book.

"I want the best for them. If that's them going out then I support that, it's their choice, but I'm not letting you meddle in their love-lives without good reason."

She nodded, maybe this _minor problem_ wasn't as minor as she thought...

-

Ro and Safiya were first back, running forward just as the sun had set over the horizon. Their arms were filled with the five, yellow, stuffed plushies Manny and Colleen had hid earlier, smiles across their faces.

"Check and check! Congratz guys, you win!"

The girls high-fived, before Ro spouted something about being small enough to find something really low down in the drugstore.

Within a couple minutes, Calliope and Mortimer were back as well, but the last two were nowhere to be found. They waited a little longer, then still nothing.

"Are we gonna start placing bets or something?" Colleen joked, before getting a swift reply from JC.

"I'm sure they're fine, though we should go try find them. Surely they can't be lost."

"I mean, what if they don't want to be interrupted-"

Both JC and Manny cut her off with their stares as she held back a laugh, before standing up to address the others.

"Well, let's get this cleared, then let's look for those two."

After they'd tidied everything up, setting the new plush pals back in their rooms, they set out on a search mission. They looked at each of the places that you'd go for clues, before returning to the centre of town. When they rounded the corner, looking down the main street, Colleen. spotted one of them.

In the distance she saw Teala sitting at the foot of the carousel, but Roi was still missing from view.

"Teala, here you are, thank god. Wait where's-"

"Hey guys! Look up!" Colleen head shot up to see Roi sitting on the carousel roof, feet dangling over the edge as he grinned down at them.

"What the  _hell_  are you doing up there?"

"Well, I was looking for clues, so I climbed up here to see if I could spot anything. I now realise I don't know how to get down, but it's actually pretty nice up here so I don't mind."

Colleen just sighed with a smile, she had no clue how Roi managed to get up there in the first place, but at least they could try and get him down now.

"We're going to need a ladder."

"I'll go get it, there's probably one somewhere around here, anyone want to come help look?"

"I'll stay here." Colleen looked towards Teala as she piped up, before turning to Manny with a wide grin on her face.

"I'll go with you JC." He answered, shooting Colleen back a lock before turning to begin the search, everyone but her and Teala going with them.

The search party had disappeared before conversation struck up again.

"Okay, can I get some info on  _how in hell_  you got stuck on the carousel roof again?"

"Well, I thought I might be able to find one of the animals if I got up high enough, maybe see it in the distance, so I managed to climb up here."

"And then you got stuck?"

"Yep!"

"Well- wait, you do realise that you probably wouldn't have seen it from up there?"

" _Yeah_ , I think I just got a bit over excited at the idea of climbing up here just for the hell of it."

"Sounds reasonable... How long have you even been sitting up there anyway?"

"Ten, fifteen minutes."

"Oh my god." Colleen couldn't help but laugh, looking up again to see Roi peering down at her, that grin still plastered on his face.

"So, anyone want to come up and join me, there's actually a pretty nice breeze."

"Nope."

"Maybe later."

"Teala,  _no_."

"What?"

"Come on Colleen, the stars look really pretty from up here. Here, Teala, I can help you up if you want, you just need to-"

" _No_ , we are _not_ rescuing  _both_  of you-"

"Oh, we could bring a picnic one day."

"Yeah!"

"Roi if we have to save you  _and_  Teala from up there, at any time in the future, I swear to god-"

"We'll bring the ladder!"

Colleen let her head fall back, taking a deep breath and looking up at the stars shining above her, and just a little past them, a still beaming Roi.

" _Please?_ "

She sighed, shaking her head with defeat.  _She can't say no to that face._

"Fine, but ask JC first before you go through with it."

"Why?"

" _He's more likely to say no_."

The others laughed, before hearing a collection of whoops from the distance as the group ran back, Manny holding a ladder over his head, Mortimer trailing with the other end behind him. Within a couple minutes they'd managed to get Roi down, who'd instantly gone about hugging his saviours.

"So, got anymore plans Colleen?"

"You bet I have, to the motel!"

"I thought you said there was something more."

"We're not sleeping just yet, trust me."

-

Within fifteen minutes every one had gathered back around the motel. They'd all changed out of their normal outfits, and into pyjamas and slippers, which were actually pretty comfy for something from the 70s. Each of the girls were wearing a dress of some kind, minus Safiya, who was standing beside JC, both of them dressed in t-shirts and trousers. Mortimer and Manny spent a minute just _posing_ in their shorts, while Roi spontaneously danced beside them in his.

Colleen instructed Manny to grab the pillows from earlier, Mortimer and Calliope helping to cart them all out, while she raced into Manny's room, grabbing an extension cable and rolling the cord out from the plug in her own room, to the middle of the street. Ro and Safiya walked behind her, holding the CD player and the disco-ball light between the two of them. By the time they'd set everything up, not only were the pillows, along with a dozen blankets, spread out across the street, Roi, Teala and JC had carried over a number of boxes from the carnival tent, draping blankets over each of them to make something to rest against.

"Hey Manny, how many CDs do you have in your room?"

"So, _so_ many."

"Well grab them all, it's  _disco time_!"

Cheers rang out from the crowd as Colleen quickly turned on the music and disco-ball. Seventies hits echoed around the streets, bouncing around their heads, while the multicoloured lights dancing across their faces as they partied away. They managed to fit in what felt like every song they knew that was iconic to the 70s, including at least seven plays of ABBA's  _Dancing Queen_ , singing along with each word before breaking down into laughter when someone hardcore screamed the lyrics at the top of their lungs.

By the time the moon was high above their heads, shining down at them from the star-filled sky, the festivities had drawn to a close. The disco-ball had been replaced by and oil lantern, the flame illuminating each face as the group huddled around it, resting up against the boxes as they curled up with blankets, some already having drifted off.

Colleen looked around to see who was left up. Mortimer and Calliope had already retired for the night. Manny was sitting under at least three blankets, filing through another box of CDs, calmly organising them for the next inevitable party. Colleen could feel Safiya stir every now and then, the girl's head resting on her shoulder, while her other arm was wrapped protectivly around Ro. JC sat opposite her, reading through another comic book while Roi and Teala were close beside him, slumped against eachother, fast asleep. She almost felt bad grinning, even if it wasn't something, it was adorable none-the-less. They looked so peaceful just sleeping next to- _wait_.

Her smile grew, an idea forming in her head.

"So, we should probably head to our rooms now, we can clear up in the morning."

"Yeah your right..." She heard Safiya murmur, her head raising away from Colleen, before she gently woke Ro up as well. The two of them quickly scuttled off, saying goodbyes before slipping into their respective rooms.

Then there were five. She saw JC go to wake Roi, quickly jolting forward with a hushed shout.

"JC, wait!"

"What?"

"I have a request."

"What?" He said it a little slower than usual, trying to figure out what she was up to.

"Can we put them in Roi's room?"

He frowned back at her, his eyes narrowing.

"Why?"

"Look at them, they're so calm sleeping, we can just carry them in and-"

" _Colleen_."

"Oh come on, they're adorable. Just this once, trust me. What's the worst that could happen? Its not even a date!"

He just sighed in response.

"...If this goes wrong I'm blaming you. Manny can you get Roi, there's no way I can lift him."

Colleen punched her fist through the air in victory, quickly hopping up and dashing over to the second room along. Luckily for them, neither Roi nor Teala woke up while they were carried in, though it took a couple seconds for Roi to detach from where he'd somehow grabbed on to Manny's sleeve in his sleep. Colleen tucked them in, holding back a giggle at the fact Roi's face was already smooshed into the pillow.

She stood back beside the boys, smiling softly as memories of the evening floated through her head.

"Okay we should go, this probably looks _really_ creepy, us just standing here."

"Yeah, seeya tomorrow guys."

"Night."

They all dispersed, heading their separate ways. Colleen entered her own room, taking off her slippers and settling down on her own mattress.

She hoped that she'd done something good. Thinking it through, she could have just ruined a perfectly good friendship. What if they freaked out? Argued? Avoided each other? She remembered stories of Matt and Lele, even if they hadn't gotten along in the first place she didn't want that for these two. Colleen screwed her eyes tight, before taking a deep breath and remembering who she was talking about. These weren't a pair of enemies, these were two friends, something more or not, who cared about one another and were there for each other when times got tough, in the afterlife at least.

Either way, if they came out of the situation annoyed with her, then she'd have to live with that. Roi and Teala didn't seem like the types to hold grudges.

As she pulled the covers up around her, she couldn't help but think. Maybe, just maybe, tomorrow would be the start of _something_ great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note I highkey want to make part 2 hella romantic while still staying in the realms of "I mean it's technically not cannon in the story but they'd be cute" so if y'all want it to be shippy next chapter scream @ me in the comments
> 
> Aaaaaa once again sorry this took ages hecc I'm just balancing out homework with writing so aa


	3. Pick-Me-Up {Part Two}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wide grin flowed over his face as each word buzzed in his head.
> 
> This was real.
> 
> -
> 
> Sometimes miracles in aren't just things of dreams.

_"Matt?"_

"Ro?"

_"Matthew."_

"Rosanna."

_"Matthew Patrick!"_

"Rosanna Pansino!"

A wide grin flowed over his face as each word buzzed in his head.

This was  _real_.

He looked around in the golden glow, trying to spot her through the light. His memory brought forth the image he was searching for, and there she was. Ro was standing right in front of him, beaming like a ray of sunshine among dark clouds.

Matt moved forward, reaching out his hands to push back the beret on her head before it fell down over her eyes again. His hand passed right through her skull. He shivered, stepping back as the realisation sunk in.

This wasn't real.

She wasn't here.

 _She was_ -

"Are you okay?"

The sound zapped at his heart again. She may not be standing in front of him, but he can hear her, and that's all that matters now.

"Yeah... How is this happening?"

"I don't know..."

Emotional Matthew could return and gush in a moment, right now, he needed logic.

"Well, let's think for a moment. What were you doing right before this happened, is there something you touched out of the ordinary that could have caused it?"

"I mean, I was about to nap because my head felt fuzzy, so I'm in my room and I'm hugging Blueberry-"

"That's it!"

"What?"

"I'm holding Blanche."

Even though he couldn't see the plush, he could still feel the soft material on his fingers when he moved them.  _He always knew she was special._

"Are you sayingwe're now talking through a pair of stuffed animals?"

"Uh. Yes?"

There was a pause, before a excited _squee_ zipped through his consciousness, causing him to break out into laughter alongside it.

"So, oh gee, how are you?"

She seemed so calm. Even though this was a miracle, he needed to remember that at least they knew how it happened. Maybe they could even arrange regular talks. His heart warmed at the possibility, the fact that he could hear her voice again, knowing that in a way she was okay, the ability to let her know she was still loved. A soft feeling flowed around him, lifting the stress off his shoulders and holding him close in its safe embrace.

"I'm managing, thanks for asking. I don't know what I'd do without Steph, but I just can't bring myself to tell her everything that happened... Oh- the baby was born! I have a son now, his name is Oliver, or Ollie, he poops like a cannon and I love him."

He could practically sense her excited flailing as he heard a small gasp, along with other indistinct noises he assumed were forms of congratulations.

"That's wonderful! I'm sorry I'm not there to make him a birthday cake- wait, I thought you said Stephanie wasn't due for about another month? Did the baby come early? Is he okay?-"

" _Ro_..." He knew he needed to break the news to her gently, it came as a _shock_ to him and Nikita, but how would everyone in the Afterlife take it.

"Yeah?"

"It- It's been four months since we went missing, we disappeared for three of them..."

-

The words hit her like a hurricane, whipping past her ears.

_Four months?_

_She'd been gone for four months?_

"It's only been a few days over here... How is that _possible_?"

"I- I don't know..."

The golden lights flickered around her as silence filled the air. She shook her head, trying to find something to say.

"Do you want to talk? There's probably lots of things I've missed, if you wouldn't mind catching me up."

"Of course, it's the least I can do."

Rosanna could practically hear him smiling. A grin broke out across her own face, her shoulders relaxing as each world danced past her ears.

They spent what felt like eternity trading stories of their respective worlds, Matt told her about how he was slowly recovering, she congratulated him on recording his video, told him how proud she was of him for making it out. He mentioned about her family, and how Cookie missed her momma. She made Matt promise to get her beloved pet a small blueberry-scented plush if he could, hoping that at least she'd be there with Cookie in spirit. After multiple baking stories he brought up the topic of the Afterlife itself.

"It's actually pretty cool! We all have rooms, of our own and we have fun around the town- also we can go to other Afterlife places through these cool portals, there's a 1920s estate and a Victorian Mansion. There's also all the Youtubers who went missing; Alex, Lauren- _Justine_! Justine is here!"

She heard him whisper a faint _I knew it_ under his breath, but didn't follow it up. She didn't want to pressure him.

"Anyway, everyone is doing well, Safiya and Colleen were just with me actually- oh god I probably scared the poop out of them with this whole magical telepathic thing."

"You should probably check up on them, I should check up on Ollie."

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon I swear, even if I have to hold Blueberry all day- Wait, how do we get back to the others?-

"Maybe we can will ourselves out of it? Do you have your eyes open? In here at least."

"Yep."

"We could try closing them on three?"

She nodded, before realising her couldn't see here.

"Gotcha."

"Okay, talk to you soon?"

"Very soon... Be safe Matt."

"You too Ro... One, two, three."

Ro shut her eyes tight, half due to their plan, and half due to the fact the glow around her intensified, stinging at her eyes.

Then it faded away.

The golden glare was replaced by a soft blue haze as Ro found herself gazing at the ceiling above her. This was her room. She was back.

She pressed a kiss to the top of Blueberry's head, before propping herself up on her elbows, glancing around.

Safiya and Colleen weren't in the room any more, but where were they?

"Guys?"

Without missing a beat, the sound of footsteps came from outside. Two figures burst through her door, the taller one hurtling toward her, before pulling the shorter girl into a tight hug. When they pulled back Ro found herself face to face with a highly concerned looking Safiya and a deeply relieved looking Colleen. Then they switched back into hyper gear.

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"Your eyes were _glowing_!"

"You said something about Matt?"

"Did you see something?"

"We were so  _worried_!"

Ro couldn't help but giggle as the two of them fussed over her like mother hens, or a pair of protective parents after their kid had fallen over or gotten lost in a shop. They worked seemingly in sync while Ro smiled innocently.

"You _might_ not believe me if I told you, _but_..."

-

Matt blinked the glow out of his eyes, a new sense of energy flowing through his veins.

He sat up, quickly spotting the shape standing in the doorway. Stephanie walked over to him, an ever so slightly frightened expression on her face.

"How long were you there for?"

"I heard you talking from Ollie's room, I thought you were having another nightmare so I came in but then... Your eyes were glowing and you were smiling but, I just didn't know what to do... I'm sorry."

"No, no." He pulled her into a warm embrace, trying to reassure her. "I'm fine, more than fine, honestly, I just... It's hard to explain."

"I'm going to assume it's to do with the _hoodoo voodoo witchcraft stuff_  that you don't really want to talk about, and that it's a good thing."

She smiled softly back at him. Once again he was glad she could be so understanding, not pushing him for information or pestering him with questions, just supporting him when he needed her.

 _Which was often_.

"Yeah, it was a  _very_  good thing."

Steph nodded, though Matt could see the cogs whirring her head, a question poking at her lips.

_Better late than never._

"Hey Steph?"

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you... I have a  _bit_  of explaining to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna say it here that I'm sorry this is taking ages, but I do have some updates. 
> 
> I will try my best to make this at least weekly, though I only really get the chance to write in weekends, and that's on top of homework.
> 
> I've been planning this for a bit, thinking of stories to make for this, and right now I'm sitting on 18/20 (for this book at least) short lil stories between one and three parts. I have a timeline drawn out and I'm v proud of it :D yay me
> 
> Hopefully once I have all 20 slots filled then I'll be able to set a chapter count and plan out what story part I'll write when, giving me hopefully more motivation to write and keep the updates progressing. (I'll also be able to put a 'Next Time:' at the end of each chapter.)
> 
> To finish off, I just want to say thank you for reading and not yelling at me in the comment oh gee. And sorry for the shorter ish chapter, this story is a three-parter so hopefully I can end it well :D
> 
> Feel free to comment down below, and have a wonderful day.
> 
> ~Birdy


	4. Salfcare {Part One}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some may call her paranoid, but she couldn't help the overwhelming feeling that flooded through her consciousness, the fear that something terrible could happen, destroying this perfect bubble they'd found themselves in. 
> 
> -
> 
> Everyone struggles, but no one deserves to struggle alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name is a pun that I do not regret but credit to @WillowCat88 for coming up with it. She's great aha
> 
> And we hit 500 hits! Thank you so much! <3

Everything seemed calm...

_Then her eyes started to glow._

Safiya felt herself lunge forward in panic, reaching for the girl, only held back by a pair of hands on her shoulders.

"Wait..."

She shifted under Colleen's grip, every part of her tensing up in panic.

_"Matt?"_

"What?"

_"Matthew."_

"Is she dreaming? What's going on?"

_"Matthew Patrick!"_

"Ro!-"

She made a move again, but Colleen didn't budge, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Just wait a second."

A cheerful giggle came from Rosanna, in some kind of trance, holding tightly onto Blueberry as the grin grew on her face. The golden glow coming from her eyes reminded Safiya of the Lazarus Harp, for some reason.

"She's okay... See."

The tension melted away ever so slowly as Colleen's words circled in her head.

She was okay.

_Ro was safe._

Some may call her paranoid, but she couldn't help the overwhelming feeling that flooded through her consciousness, the fear that something terrible could happen, destroying this perfect bubble they'd found themselves in. At any moment pain and death could swarm their senses again. She didn't want to lose her. _She'd already lost her once._

She didn't even notice the tears breaking in her eyes until Colleen was gently wiping them away, a concerned expression on her face.

"Come on, let's get you some air."

"But Ro-"

" _Look_ at her."

Colleen was right, the girl didn't look scared. She looked _happy_ , murmuring things Safiya's brain couldn't process. If Ro wasn't scared, she couldn't be either.

She wasn't scared anyway.

_Was she?_

She shook her head, swallowing down her emotions like every single other time they'd built up to bursting point. Safiya wasted no more time taking herself out of the room, sitting herself down on the steps, resting against the post beside her. She closed her eyes, her head sinking to her knees.

She didn't hear the faint _click_ of the door behind her, or the soft swish of fabric as the figure moved over to her. She hardly noticed her chin being tilted up until she felt the tears she didn't realise were now streaming down her cheeks like a fountain, being wiped swiftly away.

" _Hey_... It's just me."

She blinked, through the blur in her vision she could see Colleen crouched down in front of her.

"Do you want to talk?"

Safiya just shook her head, receding back into her shell, staring at her jeans.

"You don't have to close yourself off to me Safiya... _I want to help you_."

Part of her wanted to accept her offer. To curl up again and let Colleen tell her all the reasons why everything was going to be okay, like just after she died. Though she didn't think she was _ready_ for that. The logical part of her mind told her she needed to stay strong, that if she admitted her weakness it would only be used against her. If she was weak then how could she protect her friends? Protect _Ro_? Protect _herself_? To her, the only way to get past this was to block it out, even if her heart was calling for someone to just tell her that everything was going to be okay.

_That person was here._

She looked up, her eyes meeting Colleen's gaze, filled with warmth and compassion.

She wanted to breakdown, to cry, to be taken care of like she wanted to take care of Ro.

The thought circled in her mind. She'd been trying too hard to keep Rosanna safe, but she couldn't even tell the girl what was wrong. She didn't want to worry her. She wanted _her_ to be happy.

If she couldn't tell Ro, who could she tell? Even out of everyone she knew here, she trusted Rosanna the most.

_I want to help you._

She tried to block the words out. She couldn't accept help now, she just stared back down at her feet again, curling herself into a ball.

She _knew_ she should talk to someone.

_But she couldn't find the strength to admit it._

For a moment Colleen disappeared from in front of her, before sitting down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into another warm hug. Safiya reluctantly curled into the embrace, the large fur coat acting like a comfort blanket to smother her emotions in.

_Death is supposed to erase pain isn't it?_

_Then why did it leave me like this?_

"I'm here for you, and it's going to be okay. You can come to me if you need to. I want you to know that, alright? "

Safiya didn't know whether that reassured her or made her feel worse. On one hand she knew Colleen meant it, and she wanted to tell her. On the other hand she wanted to keep everything bottled up like a nice little potion, contained somewhere that they couldn't cause any harm.

_These problems were her own._

Safiya still missed the feeling of having someone there, among so many other things she longed for. She missed her home, she missed making videos, looking through the comments, trying weird things like that jacket that made her look like a wacky waving inflatable tube-man (or the Man with No Name now that she thought about it), she missed her boyfriend Tyler and her cat Crusty, she missed her friends like Cristine and everyone else she loved so dearly. She missed everything she left behind without batting an eyelash.

_She'd be back soon._

That's what she told herself when she rolled her bike out onto the drive.

_I'll be back before you know it._

She had so much she wanted to let go of, and yet she couldn't. She just stayed there, trying not to shake, let alone breakdown, in Colleen's arms, roughly wiping tears away with the sleeve of her turtleneck, hoping that Ro would be okay.

She had to be.

_She couldn't not be okay, right?_

_She had to be-_

_"Guys?"_

The faint word jumpstarted Safiya's senses again, she broke away from Colleen before bursting through the door to see Ro, back to her normal brown eyed self.

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"Your eyes were _glowing!_ "

"You said something about Matt?"

Ro grinned back at them, giggling while Safiya franticly checked there was anything wrong, if anything had hurt her, while Colleen neatly adjusted the collar of her dress, smoothing out the fabric of her sleeves.

_She's okay..._

Her own words were replaced by Colleen's, even if she tried to push them away, she was right.

"Did you see something?"

"We were so _worried!_ "

Rosanna pushed herself back, leaning against the wall, petting Blueberry as he sat neatly on her lap.

"You _might_ not believe me if I told you, _but_..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gee why do I love writing Safiya in this emotional, emotional state.
> 
> -
> 
> OH BOY SORRY THAT CHAPTER WAS P SHORT BUT I HAVE MANY UPDATES
> 
> 1\. I now have all the stories mapped out and I couldn't be happier! And as you can see, it's 30 chapters long so WOO (Also side note, the chapters don't happen consecutively, so there is a certain amount of time skipping back and forth.)  
> 2\. I also have a chapter plan, so I know what stories come when, this also means I can now do a "Next time..." segment so aha that's gonna be fun. (Also totally updating the other chapters with Next Times when I think of them)  
> 3\. As much as I would love to update more often, chapters will most likely be weekly due to school pressures and general life stuff, but I will strive to get one out every Sunday at the very latest. (So there will be one per week, but if a chapter goes up on let's say Saturday, there won't be one the next day.)
> 
> aaa that should be everything, but feel free to leave a comment with some questions if you have any! (As long as they're not intricate to the plot XD)
> 
> \---
> 
> Next Time: Rosanna gets down to doing what she does best. With the help of her friends, of course.


	5. All We Knead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hmm, let me get a closer look."
> 
> "Wait Liza no!-"
> 
> "YEEST!"
> 
> -
> 
> Rosanna bakes some treats with her friends :D

She stood as tall as possible, apron tied tightly around her waist.

"Liza?"

"Present Chef!"

"Alex?"

"Chef yes Chef!"

"Safiya?"

"Ready for duty, Chef."

"Manny?"

"The one and only Chef."

"And Colleen?"

" _Bready_  for duty, Chef!"

She let out a snort at, inevitably, the first baking pun of the day. preparing herself for the many to come.

"Are we ready?!"

" _Yes Chef Pansino!_ "

Rosanna beamed back at them, adjusting the straps of her apron as she tried not to fall from the box she was standing on, raising her height to one just taller than Manny and Alex.

"Let's do this!"

A cheer rang out through the baking room, before Ro got back to business, calling out instructions.

"Okay Saf, you have a list of all the stock in here, right?"

"Correct." Safiya held up her clipboard, pages of neatly alphabetized ingredients lining each sheet. It had taken Rosanna hours to draw it up from the large book she'd found listing each supply and its use, she knew off my heart what they were used for anyway.

"And Colleen has the list of ingredients we need."

"Check!"

"So you two call them out, I'll measure everything, once Manny, Liza and Alex get it."

"Let's get _cracking_!"

A memory jolted through her head. She knew this was another harmless pun, but she felt her breath snag in the back of her throat when Matt's cheery voice rang through her ears. She couldn't help but break down laughing, and when watching back through the video the look on his face had shown he knew exactly what he had done and was very proud of himself.

It was the first time he'd fully come back to mind since they found out the night was over. Of course, he'd darted through her thoughts every now and then, but now she couldn't help but miss him more than ever.

A part of her wishes he was here.

_Maybe she should bake some Game Theory cookies some time..._

"Ro, you okay?"

She looked up to see Colleen peering over her clip board.

"Uh, yep, just those darn _onions_!"

Safiya turned to her own list with a quizzical look.

"I don't think we _have_ onions-"

"Let's get rolling amiright! Colleen, first ingredient let's go!"

-

"Hey guys I got the fondant!-"

A loud _thud_ came from the other side of the baking room as the girls whipped around to see Manny and Liza on the floor, a cloud of flour blooming up around them.

"Don't worry, there's more bags in the store... Oh _great_!"

Manny patted his hair, the off-white dust rising up at each bop.

"Now I'm a walking _powder puff_."

"I mean, it's kinda funny."

Liza stood up, the flour bellowing off her. It seems most of the bag had ended up on her clothes, her curls almost paler than Rosanna's. She shook her head, the flour trail didn't seem to be ending anytime soon. The short girl skipped around the room, dust following her in a continuous trail.

"I'm a flour cloud!"

Alex just sighed.

"That's going to wash out, right?"

Ro offered up and awkward smile, " _Well_..."

-

After many more jokes from Colleen including " _egg_ -celent" and "pass the sugar, _sugar_." They'd managed to gather together all of the ingredients.

 _Well_.

Almost all of them.

Rosanna scanned over the mass of bowls lining the table in front of her, before realising a key one was missing.

"Wait, there's no yeast."

Safiya scanned the stock list again, running her finger over each of the names.

"It says there should be some here..."

"Well where could I be?"

"Wait, could that be it?"

Colleen pointed at the top shelf, a large bag poking over the edge.

"Hmm, let me get a closer look."

"Wait Liza no!-"

" _YEEST_!"

Before anyone could stop her, Liza had plucked her head from her shoulders and yeeted it onto the top shelf. Her body stood there awkwardly while her head was out of view.

"Yeah, this is the yeast!"

"Okay, well how do we get it down?"

"I can roll it with my head off the shelf- wait nevermind I'm stuck."

A snort came from Colleen as Alex made his way to the back door.

"I'll get the ladder."

-

After retrieving Lisa's head and the yeast, they got back to work. Ro explained the day's plan, pausing every other phrase to call out for ingredients.

The group was organising a sleepover night in the ballroom, and Ro being Ro had offered to make some treats. Even Matt and Lele were going to be there, and therefore, _it was a momentous occasion not to be missed_. At least, that's what _Tim_ said.

She had three treats planned, brownies, gingerbread men, and a classic vanilla sponge with a jam filling for anyone who didn't like the previously mentioned desserts.

They'd mixed each of the batches, somehow managing to not get half the mixture either on the floor or in Liza's stomach.

They poured the brownie mixture into tray, the cake batter into two large circle pans, and rolled out the gingerbread dough, stamping out each little figure.

"Now into the oven!"

Liza tugged open the door, grinning as she recited her, now expected, oven commercial.

"The latest in Victorian Technology, this large oven gets incredibly hot, hot enough to cook anything you want! It's also large enough to fit and least two small children, or if that doesn't tickle your fancy, it can also fit _one large, cannibalistic baker-_ "

Alex almost choked on the doughnut he was snacking on.

" _Liza_!"

-

Decorating was one of Rosanna's favourite parts, after all of them had cooled she mixed together all different colours of icing, thanking the afterlife that she had a decent set of piping tips to hand, and setting each brightly coloured bag down on the table.

She gently layered the white fondant over the cake, smoothing it out and cutting away the leftovers, then neatly taking the gingerbread men off the cooling rack and placing them on a tray.

" _Icing_ what we're about to do here."

She chuckled again, handing a bag to each helper.

"That one didn't really make sense Colleen."

"It totally _did_ , let's get decorating!"

As she'd suspected, everyone took a different approach. Manny and Safiya tried their best to gently pipe different flowers onto the fondant while Liza and Colleen drew dorky faces on the gingerbread men, Alex shuffling between the two groups, fixing up little bits of runny frosting before it became too much of a mess.

-

They stood back from their work, marvelling at the sheer radiance of their creations.

Sure not all the brownies were the same size, not all the gingerbread men matched, the fondant flowers didn't stand perfectly tall, and most of them somehow had icing smeared across their faces.

Though right now, after what felt like an entire day spent, they were _beautiful_.

All of a sudden, a knock came from the large wooden door as Rosanna rushed over to answer it.

With a clunk, it opened to reveal Roi, standing there, a wide grin on his face, while Teala and JC hovered behind him.

"How was your day of exploring?" She moved back to let them in, watching their awed reactions to the room and it's many sweet wonders.

"It was great! This place is so cool! Ooo _cookies_ -"

Just as Roi reached out to take one, Colleen brought a spatula down on his hand, swatting him away.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"They're gingerbread, and no touchy, you'll get some later."

"But Colleen!"

" _Ah ah ah_ , don't you _but_ me little mister! No ginger-"

"I'll fight you for them."

Colleen stopped swooshing her spatula in the air, looking Roi dead in the eyes.

" _Engarde then_."

Roi grinned, grabbing another spatula and leaping into the stance of an actual sword fighter.

" _ATTACK!_ "

They darted at eachother, clashing kitchen utensils as if they were fighting to the death.

" _Out_ of the kitchen people!"

Safiya clapped her hands, making sure to stand between the pair and anything they'd put effort into. Within a minute they had backed themselves out into the hallway, cheers of determination echoing off the walls.

"Yo, can we have a couple though, please?"

Rosanna turned to see JC sweetly smiling back at her, putting on puppy dog eyes that she didn't know he was capable of with his usual chilled demeanour.

"Of course!"

She held out the tray, JC and Teala taking one each, before Ro handed another to the latter.

"For Roi."

She smiled back, nodding.

"Thanks."

-

Everyone was practically _buzzing_ when she rolled the trolley of treats out, and within minutes they where all chowing down as compliments came left and right about how skilled she was.

Rosanna just grinned back at them, before skirting off back to the kitchen for a cup of tea.

On the table was an empty egg shell that someone had forgotten to tidy up, but it caused her mind to return to an earlier thought.

She grinned, just looking around at the baking room. Though she did have a bias towards white kitchens, this one was stunning in its own unique way.

_Now..._

_About those Game Theory cookies._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop I'm tired I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -
> 
> Next Time: They definitely have questions, and they're determined to get answers. Though maybe in five minutes, this bed is actually quite cosy.


	6. Something or Some Thing {Part Two}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tried to focus in the morning haze. This was definitely his room, but what was with him? A soft scent floated around his mind, he tried to connect it to something...
> 
> -
> 
> Maybe Colleen did have the right idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this turned out shippier than expected...

Roi blinked awake as the sunlight streamed through his curtains, beaming right over his eyes. He stretched out behind his back to pull it tighter closed, before letting his arm curl back around the shape pressed against him.

_Wait what?_

He tried to focus in the morning haze. This was definitely his room, but what was with him? A soft scent floated around his mind, he tried to connect it to something...

-

"C'mon, try it!"

"Okay,  _okay_!"

She grinned back at him, handing him the bottle which he brought to his lips, taking a gulp of the liquid.

"So?"

"It tastes like it smells, which is  _weird_ because you don't think that you'd want to taste the smell of-"

-

 _Roses_.

He froze, before tilting his neck to catch a glimpse of what looked to be long black hair, the figure's head resting just beneath his chin. Everything clicked into place in his head, his non-existent heartbeat practically thumping in his chest.

_Why would it be doing that?_

A muffled murmur came from his companion, buzzing at his consciousness, before the head moved back and he saw her face. Her still half-shut eyes meet his, keeping his gaze as they scanned his expression.

"Wha... Roi? Wait where are we?"

"Uh, my room?"

 _Well, my bed._  He could already feel the colour tinting his cheeks, so he left that detail out.

"What happened?"

"I have no clue, but we didn't drink anything last night and we're still in our pyjamas so I'd say nothing  _terrible_."  
  
Teala let's out a small snort, holding back a giggle, before regaining her composure.  
  
"Really though, any idea how this happened? All I remember is falling asleep by the campfire..."  
  
"Same."   
  
Though he doesn't say it, he has a hunch that his current predicament might have something to do with Colleen. He didn't know why, but if he  _was_  right, he knew he'd have to get her back for it.   
  
Not in the mean prank kind of way, maybe something light-hearted? His mind buzzed though ideas-  
  
"You okay?"  
  
He looked back down at Teala, an awkward smile dancing across his face.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just thinking."

-

She wasn't necessarily the fastest.

When someone suggested a game of tag, it usually got to a point where five minutes had passed Teala was a still it.

"Hey."

He jogged up behind her holding out his hand.

"Tag me, I'll go catch the others.."

" _Roi_..."

"C'mon-"

" _Roi Fabito!_  You may be adorable in your actions but that is the fifth time you've taken Teala's tag and sent Manny screaming at full sprint so from now on Teala cannot tag you!" Colleen hollered at them from the other end of the street.

"Well. She only said that I couldn't take your tag..."

"What?"

"Hop on."

Within a few seconds he had Teala holding onto his back while he sprinted full speed at Colleen, who was now running in the other direction. Despite the little bit of extra weight and not being able to sprint-run with his arms, he still managed close in on Colleen, who let out an annoyed screech as Teala reached out and tapped her on the shoulder.

"You're it!"

The two of them laughed triumphantly as Roi made a dash towards a place to rest before the others came for revenge.

-  
  
"Anything in particular?"  
  
"No."  
  
Maybe he answered a little to quickly. He could feel his face warm again.  
  
_It might just be the closeness?_  
  
He fumbled slightly, trying to adjust how he was lying, the arm that was free to move ending up behind his head as he rolled onto his back, Teala's head still resting on his shoulder.  
  
Everything was quiet for a moment, until Roi felt something gentle graze the side of his neck. He glanced back at her.  
  
"Does it still hurt?"  
  
Then he realised, she was talking about the wound on his neck.  
  
"Not really, honestly I-"  
  
A shiver kicked through his spine as her thumb brushed directly over the marks on his skin, seemingly startling them both.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"No, no! It didn't- it's just, sensitive? I guess?" Roi let out a nervous chuckle, trying to focus on anything else but the fuzzy feeling zapping through his nerves like an aftershock.  
  
Quietness filled the air again, before Teala spoke again, though her voice came out as barely more than a whisper.  
  
"It was really painful, wasn't it?"  
  
"No, really. You didn't hurt me-"  
  
" _Roi..._ I mean..."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She meant the snake bite. His death.  
  
"I mean..."  
  
_It was like being stabbed, in the neck, twice, with really sharp knives- or needles._  
  
"It  _was_  pretty painful..."  
  
_It was agonising. Like a burn scorching across his skin. Even if it was over in seconds, it lasted to long. That was coming from someone who'd been-_  
  
"Like the poison, but worse?"  
  
He nodded. Or course, she  _knew_ how the poison felt, she'd been bitten too. She'd felt the same seering pain he had, coarsing through his veins like-  
  
"What do you think would have happened if it was you and me?"  
  
"You and me?"  
  
"In the challenge."  
  
He froze, he  _didn't_  want to imagine that. He remembers that he voted for her. He wasn't thinking, too deep in praying for his own safety that he didn't realise what card he was choosing.  _He'd felt horrible._  
  
"You'd probably have won..."  
  
Teala chuckled as she said it, but Roi could hear her voice hitch, getting quieter. The image of Teala's corpse on the floor instead of his pushed into his mind. What would he have done? It almost feels real, he can hear himself screaming in the background, but he can't see his body.  _Had he just left?_ He felt tears sting his eyes as he tried to shake the idea of killing his friend, because that  _would_  have been him killing her. She would've felt his pain...  
  
"Hey, maybe you could've made it out."  
  
Maybe? They'd probably have still called him weak... He didn't want to be weak-  
  
"Maybe it would've been for the best."  
  
Her words catch him completely off guard, he turns his head to face her, his heart softening when he felt her begin to shake, tears building in her eyes.  
  
" _Teala-_ "  
  
"They just went on with getting rid of me next time anyway... They'd have been glad to get you back."  
  
He can feel her practically unravelling beside him, shaking as her own doubts overwhelm her, reducing the bright girl he knows to a hunched up mess of regret.  
  
"Hey... Hush, c'mon it's okay."   
  
He could feel himself begin to panic, but he swallowed it down the best he could.  _Teala needed help now, that was his first priority._ He lifted the arm from behind his head, gently curling it around her back, pulling her closer. He could feel her head bury into the crook of his neck, the smell of roses filling his nose again, tear soaking into the collar of his shirt.  
  
After a couple minutes of trying to soothe her, he can feel her relax. Uncoiling, her hands still firmly holding onto his shirt.  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"Better..." Her voice was soft, but she didn't seem to be crying anymore.  
  
"Hey Teala."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'd rather have died the way I did then see you die in my place."  
  
"Roi-"  
  
" _I'm serious._  No one deserved that snake bite, especially not you. No one hates you, you're wonderful and sometimes you forget that but I hope that you at least remember that we all love you."  
  
_We.. I-_  
  
"Thank you..."

There's another quiet moment, but that's okay, it's a nice kind of quiet. His eyes drift back to the window.

"We should probably get up now-" He reached over to tug back the curtain a little, before a hand shot to grab his wrist, tugging it back down.

" _Noooo_ , ten more minutes."

"Teala, it's probably the afternoon."

"Okay... five more minutes."

He chuckled at the reference, before shrugging slightly as he curled back under the covers, peering down at the face beaming back at him.

" _Fine_..."

"Yay! Besides, you care about me too much to let me go cold anyway."

"I do."

The words left him before he really had a chance to think about them, as true as they were. It seemed to leave them both quiet, though huddled in their personal blanket of silence, just looking at eachother, dorky smiles on their faces.

Was there something he was supposed to do now? The moment almost felt like something from a movie... Was there something that normally happened in a situation like this?

_He could kiss her..?_

The thought flickered through his mind without reason, and before he could brush it off it came back.

Is this  _that_  kind of moment?

Sure in the movies the plot usually ends with the hero, sidekick in tow, defeating the villain, and getting the girl. It's almost as if the damsel in distress is the prize of bravery. The more he thinks about it the more he realises this is far more complicated that some carbon copied storyline.

But if this is something from a story, who's this?

The girl, or his partner in crime?

The rational side of his mind tells him neither.  _This is Teala_ , his  _friend_ , a person with her own story and her own long list of relationships she'd probably worry more about over theirs.

_What is he to her?_

_What even is she to him?_

The logic rounds back to the certain, his _friend_ , but the other part of him wonders if that's just it. He's even confusing  _himself_  but he can't help but ask what would happen if he did make some kind of move?

_Would she leave?_

_It'd be cold if she did..._

_Come on Roi, think!_

_I suppose, if you just-_

It takes him a second to realise he's long missed his opportunity, Teala's head resting snuggly under his chin again, out of reach and still closer than ever.

He smiles softly, realising they're back in the same position they were in when they woke up, his arm curled protectivly around her as he held her closer.

Despite being the middle of the day he could feel himself start to doze off again, though the question still lingered is his mind.

_What are we?_

Luckily, blunt tiredness provided him with an answer.

_Something pretty great._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy feel free to comment if you enjoyed! I had a blast writing this. Maybe a little bit too much of a blast.
> 
> -
> 
> Next Time: Next time; The Season One cast get along great, well, most of them do.


	7. Double Take {Part One}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim tries to play matchmaker, multiple times, many many times.

_Okay._  
  
Tonight was the night.  
  
Tim was sitting there, cross-legged in the ballroom, the others waltzing around as they socialized, Andrea sitting close beside him.  
  
"It isn't going to happen..."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
" _Logic_ , Timothy."  
  
Maybe she was right, but he couldn't stop now...  
  
Hell knows this wasn't the first attempt.  
  
-

"Okay, this one  _will_  work."

From the look on her face, he could clearly tell Andrea didn't think so.  
  
"Well did you ask her?"  
  
"Yes I did I just- why are we doing this again?"  
  
He turned around to face her, or at least as much as he could due to the fact they were hiding behind a sofa in the lounge, waiting for their unknowing friends.  
  
"Because, I am a good person, and I want to see them get along. For the sake of the group, of course."  
  
" _Get along, for the sake of the group_." Andrea made multiple air quotes to emphasize her point, she knew what Tim was up to, though she couldn't fault his determination.  
  
Matt and Lele had been at each other's throats since the moment they laid eyes on eachother, both cocky with a fire burning in each of them. Though like on a magnet, while opposites attract, similar poles repel. Well, repel didn't seem like a strong enough word. It was a battle that was neither won nor lost, but in a constant state of either stalemate or mid verbal fight.  
  
"Shhh, I hear them!"  
  
They peered out from their little hiding spot, watching as both of them entered the lounge at the same time. They noticed eachother within a second.  
  
Lele tugged her black shawl tightly across her chest as she radiated silent hatred towards the professor, before doing a one-eighty and walking straight back out the door, clearly heading back to her room. Matt hovered there for a second, before doing the exact same thing. He turned to his companion as the click of shoes on the staircase faded away.  
  
"Yes, Timothy,  _the perfect plan_."  
  
"Oh just you wait and see... I'm only getting started!"

-  
  
That was a long time ago now, hell it was only a couple days after they'd first arrived, but Tim had kept going. At least he didn't go it alone, even if she'd disapproved of almost everything he was trying to achieve, Andrea still helped him out.  
  
Maybe he got a  _little_  carried away sometimes...  
  
-  
  
" _Tim, this is insanity_."  
  
"And yet you are still helping."  
  
She scoffed, picking up another sprig of mistletoe and knotting the string around it, passing it to Tim, who tied the other end of the string to a large sheet of netting they'd found in the garden supplies.  
  
Along with a dozen buckets full of mistletoe, they'd set about covering the entire mesh with the green leaves.  
  
"This is not going to work. Besides, it's nowhere near Christmas."  
  
"Well it's worth a try- okay I think that's enough."  
  
" _Enough._ " Andrea air quoted again, once again reminding him of the ridiculous fact he'd spent far too long on this,  _a net curtain covered in mistletoe_ , but he would not hang his head in shame anytime soon, he had a relationship to fix.  
  
Once they'd tied it to the ceiling of the room, it was a matter of waiting. They'd gotten Sierra to call both Matt and Lele to meet in the room again, he knew if it had been him and Andrea again, the pair would not have moved an inch.  
  
"Okay, positions!"  
  
Each of them moves outside one of the two doors into the room, hiding and waiting. A minute or so later the two guests appeared, walking straight into the room as before, though this time Tim and Andrea made sure they couldn't get out. With the doors now shut it was a matter of seconds before a round of furious thumps hit the door.  
  
"Look up!"  
  
"Tim!" Lele snarled, before going silent as she assumingly spotter what was on the ceiling.  
  
" **Tim!** "  
  
After a straight minute of yelling everything went quiet.  
  
_Aha, everything went according to-_  
  
That's when they heard the window smash.  
  
-  
  
Thank  _god_ there's some kind of magical window fixer, or at least a magic reset button, as the main window was back to normal the next morning, though Tim did find a note with what looked like an angry face drawn on it.  
  
Andrea had suggested reading to keep his mind off the Mele dilemma.  
  
That went about as well as expected.  
  
-  
  
"She's going to kick your butt."  
  
He just shrugged, mischievous grin lining his face. They were down in the basement, just outside Lele's door.  
  
Time to get Shakespeare up in this place.  
  
" _Guess what happened today my dear friend?_ "  
  
"What?" He stuck out his tongue at her lack of enthusiasm, before continuing.  
  
" _Well my good buddy Matt was practically gushing to me about a certain g-_ "  
  
He hadn't even finished his sentence before a door opened and a candle, thankfully not lit, hit him square on the side of the head.  
  
"Well... Time for Matt?"  
  
Matt's reaction was luckily more passive, though he did glare at them from the top of the stairs, before rolling his eyes and disappearing.  
  
It was only when Tim had finished he realised Matt had fallen asleep while he was talking.  
  
-  
  
_Rude._  
  
' _Much Ado About Nothing' I trusted you._  
  
Though, if the  _verbal_  declarations of love didn't work, maybe  _written_  ones would...  
  
-  
  
"And... There we go."  
  
"Great!"   
  
"Y'know this probably won't work either. Can't you just accept there is no relationship- hell not even  _friendship_ there to salvage?"  
  
"Nope! Because if Justine and Glozell can get by without killing anyone else then there's hope for everyone!"  
  
Andrea sighed, reluctantly sliding the typed letters into named envelopes  
  
"At least we can slide this under Lele's door, and we can set Matt's on his pillow. I'm sure that this time things'll be different, I personally think this is the best idea so far."  
  
Matt didn't seem to think so. They found his letter torn in half at the bottom of the stairs under half an hour later.  
  
Well, at least he didn't do what Lele did.  
  
Lele tore hers into shreds, chucked them into a bin and set it outside on the concrete below Tim's window.  
  
Though they wouldn't have known that first but, because she lit hers on fire too.  
  
-  
  
The party had really fallen into full swing at this point, music flowed throughout the ballroom as people danced around, laughing, cheering or singing along.  
  
He started to get up, a grin on his face as he moved to enact his most recent plan,  _the slow song._  
  
An hand wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him back. He turned around to Andrea with a look of confusion, but she just shook her head.  
  
"Just, no, let the others have fun for once."  
  
For some reason he couldn't find the energy to stop her. Maybe some food would help him think.  
  
As he passed the lounge he saw Lele standing by the outside door on her own, staring him down. Though for some reasons she smirked, before then sauntering away, heading back to the party.  
  
_Oh._  
  
_That can't be good._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy sorry this is late.
> 
> -
> 
> Next time: "Safiya this is an intervention."


	8. Salfcare {Part Two}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safiya gets her priorities put in check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Along with a bit of cursing this chapter deals with themes of self esteem and deprecation, so if those are sensitive topics for you then please proceed with care. <3

_She had to do something._

If she were anyone else she'd probably not have noticed it, but luckily she knew better. She'd seen that smile fall too many times when no one else was looking, only for it to return the second someone glanced her way. Colleen wasn't sure anymore if it was real or not.

Safiya didn't seem to talk to anyone about it, not even Ro. Out of everyone in the group she'd trust Ro, wouldn't she? Colleen had already offered up help at least a handful of times, and each time she'd been rejected. The girl just blocked her out, shielding herself between a wall of tears and broken sobs.

_Broken..._

She didn't like that word much, it suggested something that could never be fixed. Nothing is ever truly broken, we just give up on something that doesn't work anymore, like a watch that doesn't run or a shattered china plate.  
  
If anyone knows that something 'broken' can be fixed it's Colleen. She'd seen broken-  _hell_ , she'd  _been_  broken. Now she's here, a girl of glued together fragments and a new coat of bright polish to hide what's still left, the scars and cracks lingering under the surface. The difference between her and Safiya though, is that while  _her_  breaking point came  _before_  she died, her friends came to rescue her and patched her up almost straight away. Safiya on the other hand had a much deeper issue. Yes she'd come to somewhat accept her death upon learning it was almost Ro, but Colleen couldn't help but feel like she still hadn't fully let go.

If she had, then why would she still be so scared of danger?

Despite the miraculous discovery that Ro could contact Matt, Safiya had been so terrified at the very possibility that Ro could've been in danger she'd broken down again then and there, leaving Colleen to wrap the shaking figure up in her arms again, trying desperately to convince her it'd be alright.

_She never believed her, did she?_

"Hey Saf, can we take a walk?"

The girl's eyes flicked up from the book she was reading, giving Colleen a look of surprise.

"Uh, sure..."  
  
She helped the girl up, taking her by the hand and walking out into the streets.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Somewhere to talk."  
  
"Colleen I've told you before, I-"  
  
"Safiya, please."  
  
She turned around to face her, stopping in her tracks as her eyes pleaded for the girl to keep walking. Eventually she nodded, pacing forward to walk in step with her companion.  
  
Eventually they came to the centre of the town, Colleen's free hand tightened into a ball as she prepared to ask the question that would make or break this situation.  
  
"Hey, wanna ride the ferris wheel?"  
  
Safiya looked at her with slight confusion, before shrugging. The shorter girl grinned, before pulling the other up towards the waiting seat, settling herself down on the metal, holding up the blanket while Saf hesitantly sat down beside her, locking them into place and smoothing the tartan fabric Colleen had spread over their knees. She seemed surprised when the ride clunked to a start, sending them higher and higher.  
  
"So... What did you want to talk about."  
  
"Saf, I need you to talk to me."  
  
"About what..?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. You shouldn't bottle this up, and you're not talking to anyone. I really think that you could benefit from talking it over-"  
  
"For god's sake, Colleen, I am  _fine_! Sure maybe a little stressed but this has  _nothing_  to do with you and when we get off of this death trap of an attraction I'm going right back to my-  _Shit!"_  
  
Colleen braced herself as the ride suddenly came to a holt as it reached the top. She peered over the bar towards the ground, grinning down at the speck of yellow and green peering up at her.  
  
" _Thanks Ro_!" She hollared down, the small figure waving up at her with the hand that wasn't clamped around the toy ferris wheel.  
  
Safiya looked horrified.  
  
"You didn't tell her? Did you? Colleen-"  
  
"No, I didn't. I just told her I needed to have a private chat with you. When I wave she'll let us down."  
  
Safiya seemed either relieved or incredibly conflicted, in a rush of panic she grabbed at Colleen's arm, trying to hold it out.  
  
"Safiya! Stop- Christ, please listen to me!" She wrapped both her hands around the girl's wrists, staring directly into those dark eyes.  
  
"I don't want to force this out of you but you  _cannot_  look me in the eye and tell me that everything is fine. You are not fine, and you don't have to tell me but if you tell me that it's nothing then I  _will_ tell Rosanna."  
  
Safiya practically flails in her grasp, her voice catching in her throat as she pleads.  
  
" _Please_  don't tell Ro-"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't want her to worry! Okay? I don't want her to be upset- she deserves to be happy."  
  
" _So do you_."  
  
She let go, Safiya's hands going straight to the railing as Colleen softly moved hers to wipe away the stressed tears already forming in Saf's eyes.  
  
"You really care about her, don't you?"  
  
"I guess that's what happens when you get attached..." Saf scoffed, "I promised Matt I'd protect her... Great job  _I_  did."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I failed! Matt asked  _one_  thing of me and I couldn't even do it! I failed him, I failed her."  
  
"There was nothing you could've done-"  
  
"Exactly! I just died. There was no logical reason, but it happened! Now here I am hoping that she got out but  _NOPE(!)_  guess who's the next person to fall for this murder trap! And she's sweet and she's composed and she seems to be okay but I can't help but just feel like it should've been different. She should have been alive and it's my fault."  
  
"It is  _not_  your fault."  
  
"How the  _hell_  would you know?! Shit, and now I'm trying to protect her here and I'm just sucking at it- like I can't do anything right. I'm supposed to be smart and yet  _here I am_ bawling my eyes out at the top of a ferris wheel with you!"  
  
"... She's safe here, you know. Look."  
  
Colleen motioned to the figure darting about below them, aimlessly wandering around each of the carnival booths. It looked like she won herself another plushie, jumping up and down as she raced out of view and under the colourful cover. Safiya smiled, fondly looking down at the sight.  
  
"What if something happens..."  
  
"Nothing is going to happen."  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
"I can't." Colleen couldn't promise her anything, she was fragile enough as it was. "So, you don't want her to be scared for you, so you don't tell her?"  
  
"... Yeah. I just want to make sure she's Okay, even if it takes everything I have to do it-"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What about you? Who's here to make sure you're okay?"  
  
Safiya seemed taken aback, pausing before giving her answer.  
  
"I don't need to be taken care of... If Ro's happy, I'm happy, that's all I need-"  
  
"Bullcrap, Ro is happy and you are clearly not. You matter too, you know?"  
  
"Colleen..."  
  
"Actually, know what, screw it."  
  
Colleen took the girl's face in her hands, gently turning it to face her. This wasn't a time for smiling, she needed to get the point across, now.  
  
"I need you to repeat after me."  
  
"Okay..?"  
  
"I matter."  
  
"You matter."  
  
" _No,_  try again. I,  _Safiya,_ matter."  
  
The girl hesitated, taking a breath.  
  
"I matter."  
  
"I am  _wonderful_  and  _important_  and I  _deserve_  to be happy."  
  
"I am wonderful, important and I... Deserve to be happy."  
  
"And I need to learn to put myself first."  
  
"I... But Ro- I promised Matt-"  
  
"And I need to learn to put myself first because I need to be cared for too, because I am not just a carer I am someone who has their own issues and deserves to be listened to. My friends love me and I need to understand that they are here for me."  
  
"I need to learn to put myself first..."  
  
"I am enough. I can't control what happens but I need to learn to not blame myself for something I couldn't alter."  
  
"I am enough... I couldn't do anything-"  
  
She broke into a collection of sobs again, shaking as the words faded into softly blubbered apologies.  
  
"Saf... Flip, come here, I've heard my coat is excellent for hugs."  
  
Safiya let out another bitter scoff as she let herself be wrapped up in Colleen's embrace, clinging onto the dark fur.  
  
"You deserve to be happy too..."  
  
No response.  
  
"You know we love you, right?"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"Rosanna would want you to be okay."  
  
"I know... She's the honestly the sweetest I- I just feel like I've failed her, I  _did_ fail her. I failed Matt and I failed you- I didn't listen to you about Joey when you needed someone to talk to about it... I'm just one big-"  
  
" _You are not a failure_."  
  
"I'm glad you think so..."  
  
"I  _know_  so."  
  
Through blotched tears Safiya looked up at her, a thankful smile on her face as Colleen softly beamed back.  
  
_She was still broken, but at least now she had someone to help her mend._  
  
Colleen used the free hand that didn't belong to the arm wrapped tightly around Safiya's shoulders to carefully brush away the hair that had stuck to the tears on the girl's cheeks, running her hands through the dark strands.  
  
They stayed just like that for a while, sitting in supportive silence, before Colleen spoke up.

"Can I tell you something?"

Safiya looked up at her again, wiping tears from her own eyes and nodding.

"Of course..."  
  
She took a deep breath, momentarily trying to avoid the girl's gaze.

"I was pregnant."

They both went silent as Safiya processed the new information, her hand soon moving to cover her mouth at the realization.

"Oh my god...  _What_? How far were you?  _When_ -"

"I found out a couple days or so before we came, I was planning on telling everyone soon but... Then I got the invitation."

"Why didn't you  _tell us_?" The girl in her arms could barely choke out her question.

"I guess it slipped my mind..." A bittersweet smile brushed across her face, before she broke down beside Safiya. The two girls holding onto eachother in the fallout of their pains, regret hovering around them as they sobbed.

"See..." Her voice was hoarse, barely a whisper, "Letting out your problems is nice, right?"

Safiya scoffed, her head buried in the shoulder of Colleen coat, still holding on for dear life.  
  
The time seemed to glide past as the two shared their grievances, big or small, from family members they'd miss to favourite foods that they'd never be able to try again. By the end of it they'd wiped away eachother's tears, so to anyone else they'd seem fine.  
  
"You want to go down again."  
  
"Yes please... I'm sorry I avoided you, I-"  
  
"You have nothing to apologise for."  
  
Safiya smiled, nodding.  
  
"'Cause I matter too, right?"  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
".... Please don't tell Ro."  
  
Colleen sighed, taking her hand.  
  
"That's your conversation to have, if you want to talk to me again I'm always here, okay? We could get breakfast tomorrow if you want?"  
  
"I'd like that, thanks..."  
  
"Anytime, Nyggie."  
  
Safiya let out a somewhat confused giggle.  
  
" _Nyggie?_ "  
  
"Made you smile, didn't it?"  
  
She shrugged as Colleen waved to Ro, the girl waving back, before starting up the ferris wheel as they glided back down to solid ground.  
  
She greeted them with a warm hug the second their feet strode onto the dirt.  
  
"Did you have a good chat?" Rosanna beamed up at them, several new plushies smooshed in her arms.  
  
Safiya looked to Colleen, before looking back at Ro.  
  
"It was  _great._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this was something to write
> 
> It's like almost 2am I have school tomorrow, I should really sleep
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter, please feel free to comment.
> 
> You are enough! <3
> 
> -
> 
> Next Time: He may already be a hero... But learning a cool trick or two can't hurt.


	9. Hero In Training {Part One}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hero is more than saving the world...
> 
> But for now, we're taking baby steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOPS sorry this is hella late, but on the bright side I have a Halloween one-shot planned but oh boy if I get that out on time it'll be a miracle
> 
> ALSO MY GOD Forgot to mention this last chapter but we passed 1000 hits! THANK YOU SO MUCH! <3

"Okay,  _this_  was a good idea."  
  
"I know right!"  
  
He beamed over at her, half way through a cupcake while Teala helped herself to some shortbread. Rosanna had been more than happy to save Roi any treats that didn't come out just right looks wise. It was better than putting them in the bin, and either way, they were just as delicious. After a while he was left with the large basket of treats he was currently sharing with Teala atop the carousel.  
  
"It's odd how the stars seem to be even brighter up here."  
  
"Maybe it's because there's less light?"  
  
"We're not even ten feet off the ground."  
  
"True. I wonder if there's any other spots that'd be good for a picnic..."  
  
"Maybe we could spend a day looking? Actually, you could probably just drive around town-"  
  
"Wait,  _drive?_ "  
  
"Yeah, on your bike."  
  
His eyes narrowed in confusion while she just looked back at him as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"What bike?"  
  
"Your motorbike. The one you drove to Everlock on- I mean, I guess it's that one."  
  
"It's  _here?_ "  
  
"I assume so, the keys  _are_  on your desk after all."  
  
Another break of silence occurred as the news sunk in, a beaming grin slowly settling over his face.  
  
"How didn't you see them- you didn't know did you?"  
  
" _I do now_. Race you back to the motel?"  
  
"We both know you'll win that by a long shot." 

"Fair point."

They both broke into a brief bout of laughter, tidying up the crumbs of their late night snack before Roi carefully slid down the ladder, holding it steady for Teala as she made her way down as well, passing him the picnic basket at the half way before another couple steps brought her to the ground.  
  
"Okay. Hold on tight to the food."  
  
"Wait  _what_ -"  
  
Without another second's notice he took her hand, running at full speed towards his room, practically buzzing at the idea of something new. They darted through the streets before finally arriving at their destination. He loosened his grip, fishing the key out of his pocket and clicking it into the lock, letting the wooden door swing open.  
  
"Hmm, maybe I should paint this someday, I could make it look like my jacket. Oooo  _stars_ -"  
  
" _Roi_ ," she suppressed a giggle, smiling as she set the basket down on a chair, "focus."  
  
He nodded, hopping into the air before striding over to his desk, fishing through the doodles and random scribbled thoughts he'd decided to record at who-knows-what hour of the morning. Among the paper and behind his little motorbike model he found the set of keys, letting out a mini screech as he grabbed them, scaring the daylights out of Teala in the process.  
  
"Oops, sorry."  
  
"It's okay... Question is, where's the motorbike?"  
  
He paused, racking his brain for a possible location.  _It couldn't be where he left it? That was outside of Everlock._ __  
  
"Maybe somewhere that links with vehicles?"  
  
"That could be it... The pump station?"  
  
"It's worth a try."  
  
-  
  
Surprisingly, she was right.  
  
He leaped over to the vehicle, circling it as he grinned, before wheeling it away from the wall it was perched against.  
  
"It's as if I never left it... I wonder how it got here?"  
  
"Maybe the same way we got here? We should probably get back to our rooms anyway."  
  
"Wait, why? Can't I just have  _one,_   _little test run_?"  
  
"It's the  _middle of the night_ , Roi, you'd wake everyone up."  
  
Roi sighed, knowing she was completely right. He needed to be patient, hard as that would be.  
  
"Correct as usual, damnit."  
  
She laughed, bumping his arm as she walked along side him while he wheeled his bike back to the motel.  
  
"So... I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"See you in the morning. Sleep well."  
  
"You too..."  
  
After a couple minutes he'd settled himself into bed, somehow falling asleep despite the excitement yet to come...

-

" _Teeeeeeeeeeeala._ "

The door opened in front of him, a sleepy face poking out.

"Roi, what? What time is it?"

"Sunrise aka time to get to business. Here," he held up a small basket, grinning, "I made you breakfast."  
  
She eyed the basket, hesitantly replying.

"... Let me get changed."

She disappeared back into her room, before emerging a few minutes later, closing her door and taking the breakfast basket from his arms.

"I never thought I'd say this but death has actually helped me cut like an hour out of my morning routine, so yeah, that's pretty handy."

"Good for you! Now, let's get Mortimer."

"Wait, why?"

"Remember when we were all tied to the carousel and he and Calliope came and saved us?"

Teala looked like she was about to hurl at just the thought of the spinning ride.

"Yep."

" _That's_  why. C'mon!"

He practically skipped down to the other end of the motel, stopping just outside the ninth door, fiddling with the keys in one hand as he knocked with the other. As he waited his gaze drifted to the right, eying the final door that, for as long as they've been here, has remained closed.

"I wonder what's in there?"

Teala shrugged, walking over to try the handle. She struggled with it for a good ten seconds before moving back beside Roi.

"That's not budging. I guess we'll never know."

Roi leaned forward to knock again, but the door opened away from his hand. Surprisingly, it was Calliope who leaned out from behind it.

"Oh, sorry Calliope. I thought this was Mortimer's room, I'll just go-"

"No, no, you're right."

Roi paused for a second, confused, while Teala just raised her eyebrows.

"It's not what you think it is we're just discussing important matters, now do you need anything?"

Roi chose to bypass any theory coming to his head as the girl beside him repeated " _discussing important matters_ " while doing air quotes. A minute or so passed before Mortimer poked his head over Calliope's shoulder, peering down at the two visitors.

"Do you need help with something?"

"Yeah, do you have the keys to your motorbike?"

"Yes... I don't know where it is though."

"Oh." Roi's shoulders sank, "We could look for it?"

"Trust me, I've looked... Why do you ask anyway? Do you need it or something?"

"No... It's just- We found mine yesterday and I was  _hoping_  you could teach me to do a couple of those tricks you did- Right, you know when you saved us from the clowns you sped up like  _vroom vroom_  and then you  _smashed_  the door to Fat Man Slims, then you came out and you were like  _bang bang shoot shoot take that clowns(!)_. Yeah, can you teach me to do that?"

Roi finished up his little spiel, complete with enthusiastic finger guns at the  _pew pew_  part, beaming up at Mortimer, who just stared back at him, seemingly very confused.

"... Why?"

"Because it was awesome and heroic and probably one of, if not  _the_ , coolest thing I've ever and I really want to be a hero too so please."

Calliope was clearly trying to hide her endeared smile behind her hand as Mortimer just chuckled, trying to think of a solution that wouldn't destroy the adorable smile of blind hope on Roi's face.

"I mean, I have my revolver? I could maybe teach you-"

" _Yes._ "

"Well then. Have you ever fired-"

" _Nope._ "

He nodded, shrugging.

"Okay, if you could get one of those large boxes to act as a target, we'll be good to go. Set it up somewhere where we won't disrupt anyone."

Roi gave at thumbs up as Mortimer closed the door, waiting for it to click shut, before leaping up into the air. He spun on his heels, laughing as he swiftly took Teala's hand, spinning her around too.

"This is going to be so cool!"

"I know... Just- be careful, okay?"

"It'll be fine! I mean- we're already dead, right? We can't exactly die twice."

"Fair point... Still, be careful, we don't know if pain-"

"Teala. I have fallen off multiple high places, pain is not a thing here."

"Once again true. Okay, I trust you. Now, let's go get these targets."

-

"Hold this for a second."

He marvelled at the revolver the second it came into his possession, looking it over with an odd kind of curiosity.

_This is so, so cool. I'm gonna be like an actual superhero! Just- y'know, without the powers. Okay now Roi, focus..._

"First things first, this is  _not_  a toy-"

Mortimer was cut off by Roi accidently firing a shot into the ground, causing both him and Teala to shriek.

"Okay right I'm taking  _this_  back." The Daredevil quickly passed the gun back to him, curling his arms into his chest as if he was trying to avoid doing anymore non-damage to the dirt. "Anyway, first things first, this is  _not_  a toy, even in the afterlife. Secondly, this  _must_  be taken  _seriously._  Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay. Are you ready?"

Roi vigorously nodded, Mortimer's motorcycle helmet pulled down over his head as they didn't have any form of safety goggles.  _He's a beginner,_  he'd said,  _and even if there's little risk, he still needs to take some safety precautions._

"So, stand here," Roi shuffled over to where Mortimer was, doing everything he instructed, "stand with your feet shoulder width apart, angled like  _this_  towards the target..." After a few minutes of adjusting elbows and arms he was ready to get going.                                     

"Right, take this- carefully this time."  
  
This time, after more adjusting  
  
"Now look down  _this_ toward the target, align it, focus... you got it?"  
  
"Yeah..." In the distance his eye locked onto the messy scribble of a "monster" they'd drawn on to one side of a large box. He didn't want to shoot a person, even if it was a person made of paint.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"What?"  
  
" _Fire_."  
  
He closed his eye, flinching at the recoil after he pulled the trigger, before slowly opening one eye again.  
  
"Did I hit it?"  
  
" _Nope._ "  
  
His spirits sank as he sighed. Mortimer set a hand on his shoulder, reasurring him.  
  
"You'll need to practice. Now, keep your eyes open. Don't try to fight against the recoil or prepare for it, just let it hit you and roll with it. Aim again."  
  
So he did just that, trying to drill the technique into his brain.  
  
"Fire."  
  
Unlike the last time, he mustered up enough courage to keep his eye on the target, expecting the recoil after the shot. The faint crack of a wooden plank resounded through the air.   
  
"Did it hit?"  
  
Mortimer jogged over to the target, closely inspecting it.  
  
"You hit just over the left shoulder, so not the figure, but it's on the target!"  
  
Whoops and cheering came from the two girls who'd been spectating this entire time, a grin spreading across Roi's face as a new-found pride spread through his veins.  
  
_"Aim, focus, fire_."  
  
The cycle repeated again and again until Roi was somehow able to lodge half a dozen bullets into the 'monster's' skull, nestled amongst the other few dozen missed shots he'd made.  
  
"The sun is setting." Calliope's calm voice cut through the air, "We should probably be getting back soon."  
  
"You're right. Roi? Feel like packing up?"  
  
He nodded, slowly lowering the revolver from the position it had been in for what felt like forever, handing it to Mortimer. It took him another couple seconds to realise he still had the helmet on, which he quickly removed as well.  
  
"You did good today, through just remember, being a hero isn't just about the cool stunts, it's a specific kind of bravery, okay? Honestly, I'd hardly call myself a hero..."  
  
"You're a hero to me."  
  
Mortimer offered him a sad smile, patting his shoulder again.  
  
"Thanks. Have a good night, Roi."  
  
"Night!"  
  
As Mortimer walked away, Teala walked over, seemingly sharing his subtle feeling of relief that the activity had drawn to a close.  
  
"So, how was that? Feel like even more of a hero?"  
  
"I guess... It was cool but I guess it kinda pulled me back to the reality of how  _dangerous_  those things can be."  
  
"Yeah, they can be pretty... Okay, one second, that freaking helmet your- lemme fix this one sec."  
  
She leaned up, resting a hand on his shoulder and running the other through his hair, using her fingers to fluff it out again after being stuck down under that helmet for most of the day.   
  
"There... perfect."  
  
She beamed up at him, moving away again after she'd finished, leaving another moment of silence in the air.  
  
"You okay? Roi?"  
  
_Being a hero is more than just knowing how to use a weapon, it's about being brave..._  
  
He softly smiled back at his companion, something Ro had said flicking through his head.  
  
"Teala, I have an idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST THINGS FIRST be safe around guns, do not use this as any kind of guide, I mean I used WikiHow but d o n o t try this at home(??) Idk what I'm saying any more, stay safe guys Iboive all of you I stg
> 
> Also oh gee this kind of turned out shippier than expected?? Honestly this is me what did I expect.
> 
> Please feel free to comment! Aaaa o adore feedback.
> 
> -
> 
> Next time; It isn't often you get to talk to a friend who's dead, but hey, when life gives you lemons.


	10. Author's Note (aaaaa Im not dead I swear)

Right, Im just going to try and be as honest as I can about this.

I didn't really want to write one of these notes, but it's been a while and I feel like I should make some kind of comment. 

Recently I've been going through some stuff, losing my motivation, health issues with family, general "I'm a student and I'd like a course in how to live as a worthwhile human being while still enjoying life please"ness and I'm very sorry this hasn't been updated in over two weeks.

Now, here's something I need to say.

I might take a small break.

Not from writing, but just from AA. This in no way means that I won't be updating, I still have a handful of one shot ideas that I actually have motivation to do (I procrastinate far too much, even when I have the motivation I put it off) so I'll try my best to keep writing, and on another point, the next chapter is also one I want to get  _right_. It's one of the ones I've have planned since the beginning and I don't want it to feel rushed. Hopefully I can find time between school work and other projects to get stuff down on a page that I'm happy with, and that I feel is good enough to justify this hell of a wait once again I'm v sorry.

Hope this is okay with you guys! And have a lovely day 

~Birdy 

 

(P.S. We got a fandom tag! Our own Fandom tag! HOW HECCING COOL IS THAT??? :D)


End file.
